


Too Quietly

by dametokillfor



Series: Things You Said [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, not in that order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're too close. They're not close enough. This is too much. This is not enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Quietly

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a little writing meme on [Tumblr](http://xfactorera.tumblr.com/post/110395333021/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a) about 'things you said...' and I decided rather than asking for requests in my ask, I'd just write little ficlets for each of them in various pairings, and various fandoms. They're unlikely to be connected, so do jump about and find the ones that interest you! :)
> 
> This is number three, 'things you said too quietly'.

_Stay._

The word is so soft, even with enhanced senses, Damon can barely be sure he really heard it. He stops mid-buttons on his shirt, looks back at his ~~lover~~ friend, hoping Ric will clarify.

Ric is laid on the bed, the sheets pooled around his hips. He's smiling at Damon, that sleepy fucked out smile that Damon doesn't see often enough. He looks younger, softer, less likely to stab him in the damn face if he says something stupid. He looks perfect, like everything Damon has ever wanted but was never good enough to get. 

He looks like he could have said stay, or he could simply have breathed heavily, rolled on a squeaky spring, anything. Damon wants to ask, but doesn't want to make this awkward, doesn't want this to be something it isn't. So he makes a joke, it's better for everyone.

Ric laughs, low and smooth. There's no bitterness, not like usual, he's genuinely amused, genuinely light. _Fuck_ , Damon is so far gone for this man. 

He sits down on the edge of the bed, leans across to kiss Ric. It's soft, slow, nothing like the desperate passion that had overcome them earlier. Ric's hand slips into Damon's hair, as he deepens the kiss. Damon doesn't want to pull back, wants to kiss this stupid man forever. 

But this is too much, this is too intimate, this isn't friends with benefits anymore. And fuck, while Damon doesn't care, Ric is better than that, deserves so much better than a fuck up like him. He needs to get out before Ric thinks this is something more than it is, before Ric gets ideas about them being a couple, weddings and china patterns and picket fences and everything Damon in no way has ever secretly thought about.

He pulls back, just the smallest amount, mentions the girls name and tries to ignore the agonizing pain in his chest at the light dying in Ric's eyes.

The smile he shoots at Damon as he leans back against the bed frame is the polar opposite of the one from before. It's tight, it's pained, it's fake. He repeats the girls name, agrees Damon needs to go check she's not done anything stupid. 

Damon claps his hand on Ric's shoulder, squeezes it before pushing himself to his feet and heading to the door. He's straining his senses, listening out for any words Ric might whisper after him, any reason to stop being so damn noble and give in.

But Ric is silent as the grave.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on [Tumblr](http://damnstevens.tumblr.com), where we shall squee over all the things.


End file.
